Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of sterile packaging for a pen needle. In particular, the disclosure pertains to sterile containers for a pen needle which can be opened by the user with one hand, without removing a heat sealed paper-foil label, and/or manipulated to install the pen needle on a medication pen without separately handling the pen needle. In embodiments, the packaging serves as a sharps container after use.
Description of the Related Art
Pen needles are widely used in medication delivery systems for self-administered injectable drugs. The pen needle is a separate unit from the medication pen which contains the medication and it is transported and sold in sterile packaging. In the packaging commonly used, the pen needle is shielded with an “inner shield” covering the needle. The needle-bearing hub and the inner shield are then packaged into an “outer shield” which contains the pen needle. A paper-foil peel off label (sometimes referred to as a “teardrop label”) provides sterile closure to the container. Although such containers are widely used, it is desirable to simplify the packaging and improve the product in terms of ease of use, so that it can be opened with one hand, for example, and without handling the pen needle prior to installing the pen needle on a medication pen.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0016300 describes a pen needle assembly having a hub with a needle thereon which is received in an outer cover. The cover is provided with a locking member for locking the needle in the outer cover. In embodiments, the needle is secured in the outer cover with a cap, attached to the hub by a hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,200 describes a reversible cap for a pen needle which connects to an outer cover of the pen needle in a first position before the needle is used and in a second position after the needle is used. In embodiments, the cap is removable in the first position and locked to the outer cover in the second position.
International Application No. WO 2010/090734 describes a pen needle assembly, comprising a hub with a needle fixed thereon; a cover member covering a first end of the needle; and a sealing member for covering a second end of the needle. One or more of the hub, cover member and the sealing member are made of a biodegradable material. Although closures are provided on opposite ends of the pen needle, sterility is maintained using an “inner shield” over the patient end of the needle in the packaging.
Notwithstanding the improvements described in the aforesaid related art, it is still desirable to improve the known pen needle assemblies and sterile packaging, in terms of amount of materials used and ease of use.